Outside Help
by Sakifan595
Summary: When Ridou returns the Volturi turn to the Vampires Knights for help. But the two different races are wary of each other. Will the rivalry tear them apart before Ridou ever gets to them? This is a joint project between SaturnXK and I.
1. Warning

**Hi everyone! This is SaturnXK and rinfan595~!**

**SaturnXK: Okay people, let me make this clear. I. Do. Not. Like. Twilight. In. Any. Way. I am simply co-writing this story because it seemed fun, got it (rinfan595 also somehow persuaded me into writing this)? Don't mistake me for a Twihard or you'll soon wonder why you're dangling upside-down over a huge pot of bubbling oil with me cackling in the background.**

**Rinfan595: OK. Let's get this straight. I DO NOT LIKE TWILIGHT THAT MUCH. Some parts are alright and the majority ok not so much. I just wanted a clash of cultures and backgrounds. So enjoy and thanks a bunch to Saturn XK _ (round of applause) ok ok ok ok I know what you're thinking SHUT UP AND LET US READ THE STORY! So here it is. BTW I'm with Saturn on the whole Dangle you over a boiling pit of oil and then eating you alive and then feeding you to ... (insert worst nightmare). ENJOY!**

**More information in the Author's Note at the bottom.**

**1. Warning**

* * *

><p>The air was dank and still, dust motes swirled lazily in the air, illuminated by the weak sunlight glimmering in through the windows. The room appeared empty, filled with only cold stone statures, until one of them moved.<p>

Bright, gleaming, cat-like eyes peered critically at the three figures before her. She shifted her weight, one foot over to the other, and the sound echoed dismally in the large space. Other than that, all was quiet, everything was still.

"Are you sure, my dear?"

The voice was cold, yet it was amused in a childish way. It was smooth, lethal, snaking through the air like poison and it wrapped itself around the small figure, tightening its hold.

"Of course."

The figure's voice was high, cool and decidedly feminine. Spiky black hair encased her head, pale skin, flawless, perfect, beautiful… dangerous.

Alice raised her head a little higher, staring at Aro straight in the eye. Caius sniffed at her lack of respect, but Marcus did nothing, said nothing, and merely gazed at her with a look of boredom.

Aro sighed and rubbed his temples. "What a mess, what a mess," he murmured. "What are we to do?"

"You must request outside help," Alice insisted. Aro raised an eyebrow.

"What outside help?" he asked, bemused. "I do not know of any outside help."

Alice's eyes flashed, but she kept her composure. "In my vision," she said slowly, trying to make them understand, "I saw strange things. Monsters. They were not human." Alice paused. "They reminded me of newborns."

"Tch," Caius sneered. "Your visions are just that: visions! They may change, they are not concrete."

"And they may come true," Alice said quietly. She turned her face towards Aro. "You have to do something. The man leading them… he is stronger than you three… and he's got nothing, absolutely nothing, to lose."

"I know what they are," Aro said simply. "I know who that man is."

Alice's eyes widened. "Then –"

"I will send for help," Aro said, cutting across her. He grimaced. "It pains me to beg for aid like a common peasant, though. But, as you say, this cannot be dealt with alone, particularly because those creatures are not even our kind. It is hard for us to lay a hand on them."

"What are they?" Alice asked.

"You'll see," Aro said. He then smirked faintly at Alice. "Say, little one, why have you come here alone today?"

"It was… urgent," Alice said, choosing her words carefully. "Moreover, I didn't want to worry my family. It's… complicated, and I was in the area, anyhow."

"Well, since you are here, I will ask again," Aro said. "Will you join us? Your talents will not be wasted here."

Alice sighed. "I will have to decline the offer, Aro."

Aro leaned back on his chair, disappoint written across his face. "Ah well." He pressed his lips together. "Help will come in one week. Be prepared. They will be staying with you, as I don't really approve of them." He wrinkled his nose.

Alice opened her mouth, probably to question exactly what kind of help they were receiving, but then closed it, thinking better of it.

She bowed, and backed slowly out of the room, her eyes never leaving the frozen forms of Alec and Jane.

* * *

><p>"Alice?"<p>

Jasper appeared out of the darkness like a silent ghost, yellow orbs searching his beloved face carefully. He frowned when he saw that it was wiped clean of emotion, and he held out a hand. Alice took it, and squeezed it gently.

"We have to get back to the others," Alice said. "Important news. I'm sorry to cut this holiday short."

Jasper nodded, not asking any questions, and the two of them leapt away into the night.

* * *

><p>"Alice!" Esme said in surprise when her daughter appeared in the hallway. "Jasper! What are you doing here so early? I thought you were staying in Italy for another week!"<p>

"Long story, Esme," Alice said softly. "I need t explain to everyone else as well. Where are they?"

"Here."

The six other vampires, or rather, five vampires and one half-blood, appeared in the kitchen, curious expressions adorning their faces. Alice held up a hand to stop the flood of questions.

"I had a vision a few days ago," Alice said, ignoring the sound of shock from Edward's mouth as he read her thoughts. "It showed a man, I think he was called Ridou, and all these other monsters that remind me of newborns. They showed him invading North America, and he seemed to be… preparing for something."

She frowned, trying to make sense of the memories. "I went to the Volturi, and they told me that they would be sending help. From where, I don't know. But this Ridou man and his army were made out to be more powerful than the Volturi, or at least equal to them."

"_Are _they newborns?" Carlisle asked. Alice shook her head.

"Aro said that they were not our kind," she murmured, "but they were similar."

"What did Ridou look like?" Rosalie said.

"Brown hair, almost to his shoulders. Red eyes, pale skin," Alice bit her lip. "He actually looked like one of us. He looked like a vampire."

"Do you think we'll need to enlist the help of the other vampires?" Bella asked. By 'others' she meant the covens that had come to help Renesmee with the Volturi five months previously.

"Not yet," Alice said.

"So there's going to be a fight?" Emmett said eagerly. Renesmee rolled her eyes at her uncle's lack of worry.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Aro sat on his throne, his mind whirring with a thousand questions, a blank sheet of paper in his hand. Finally, he picked up his pen, and began to write.<p>

_Dear Lord and Lady Kuran,_

_It has come to my attention that…_

A few seconds later, Aro stared at the letter he had written, and wrote the last sentence with a flourish and a small, sadistic smile. This was the sentence that would decide the fate of two vastly different, and yet very comparable worlds. With this, the two races would merge together, create allies and enemies, and determine the future of vampires and Vampire Knights alike.

_I hope you can come._

* * *

><p><strong>Okie-dokie. Things you need to know:<strong>

**This is set five or so months after 'Breaking Dawn'. Renesmee – I hate writing her name – is here; she's… what? Ten? Fifteen years old? Bella is, obviously, a vampire. **

**The Japanese vampires will be called Vampire Knights, with capitals letters. Twilight vampires will be called vampires. **

**SaturnXK: I bid you all goodbye, and I hope to see you guys again for the next chapter ;D Feel free to point out any plot holes (there are many; this is a crossover, after all, so just pick out the ones which are fixable) and I'll tell you if we're going to fill them up later on.**

**Rinfan595: OK so there you have it btw reviews and questions are always welcome ! another huge thank you to SaturnXK and all of her marvellous work and of giving up part of her holidays to work on this with me. NEXT UP: Kaname receives the letter...**


	2. The Decision

**Hi everyone! This is SaturnXK and rinfan595~!**

**SaturnXK: I apologise for all the typos in the last chapter, but Rinfan595 *glares at her* didn't bother to fix it. Or rather... didn't know how. Hm...**

**Rinfan595: Here is the second chapter... That's all I have to say...ENJOY! _**

**2: The Decision:**

* * *

><p>"Lord Kaname, sir. A message from Italy has arrived, claiming to be of great importance." Kaname Kuran looked up from his desk. A servant was standing at the door, the letter on a silver platter. He beckoned the servant closer and reached for the piece of paper. As soon as the servant had exited the study Kaname opened it.<p>

_Dear Lord and Lady Kuran,_

_It has come to my attention that a Vampire Knight called Ridou has and will be disrupting the balance between our two races. __I believe that Ridou is your uncle, and I request your help in eradicating him. I believe that seeing as he is of your kin you should be of some assistance to us.__ I thank you for your co-operation in this delicate matter. The Cullens are preparing for your arrival in the foreseeable future. I am looking forward to __meeting you myself. My guards will await your arrival and guide you to me from the airport._

_Yours Respectively,_

_Aro Volturi_

Kaname reread the words. This was indeed rather urgent; he would have to drop all previous appointments to meet with this Aro Volturi. He rang a bell to summon a servant.

"I will be leaving for Italy as soon as possible, make sure my schedual has been cleared for the next two days." The servant nodded bowed and left the room.

Kaname picked up the phone on his desk and called Seiren. "Seiren, I will require your services. I am going to Italy to meet with the head of the western vampires. Ridou is back." He listened into the reciever, told her he would meet her at his private jet and then bid her farewell.

Kaname stepped outside of his office, walked down the set of stairs and knocked on Yuki's sitting room door. "Yuki" he called.

"Ah, Kaname," said Yuki pleasantly as she opened the door. Her smiling face brightened Kaname's day.

"I have some rather grave news..." he began. Instantly Yuki's face fell, her expression becoming serious. "Ridou is back," he continued watching as Yuki's face grew more and more grave. "The head of the western clan of vampires has requested for us to come and help a coven who is aware of Ridou's movements. First however we are to meet with him," Kaname finished. Yuki nodded at this.

"Give me 5 minutes for my maid to pack and I will meet you at the car." Yuki had eventually become accustomed to the life of a pureblood, she now understood there was no way to evade her maid and do things herself. It put social pressures on her brother and people saying she was unfit to be a pureblood as she didn't know her own social position; she was a pureblood and had to behave accordingly. This did not mean that with friends she acted like one. She still had fun, it just meant that while with certain people she had to behave a certain way.

Kaname nodded and went off to make similar arrangements with his servant. Five minutes later he and Yuki were driving to the airport. He had given Yuki the letter to read on their trip there. When they arrived Seiren was waiting for them. She bowed to each of them in turn. Yuki smiled and greeted her

"Hello Seiren, how are you?"

"I am very well thank-you Lady Kuran" she replied. Her usual vacant expression was on her face.

"Seiren, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Yuki?" she replied in mock anger. Yuki grinned at her and together they boarded the plane. Kaname boarded the plane after them and after a quick word with the pilot, he sat down. Kaname wanted this situation to be over and done with as soon as possible; as far as he was concerned Ridou needed to be exterminated at the soonest possible convenience.

**Twelve Hours Later**

Seiren descended from the plane first, making sure that the people who would be escorting them to Aro were there. After Seiren had given the go-ahead Kaname descended from the plane while holding Yuki's arm making sure that she didn't trip. Together they got into the pitch black limo that had waited for their arrival at the base of the plane's steps. When they were in the limo their guards introduced themselves.

"This is Alec and Jane," said one of the guards pointing to the two opposite him, "and I'm Felix." Yuki nodded at this information, giving them a kind smile. At this the guards seemed unsure how to respond; Jane simply ignored the gesture, Alec gave her a polite nod and Felix gave her an attempted smile. It came out as more of a grimace.

"This is Seiren," said Yuki nodding towards her friend, "our personal bodyguard." Seiren gave the guards a brief nod. She brushed back some hair behind her fringe. The gesture would seem normal except in doing so she was showing the guards a few weapons that were concealed in her sleeve. The message was clear: do something wrong and die. The other guards nodded to show that they had received the message. The rest of the ride happened in relative silence despite Yuki's efforts to start up a conversation.

When they arrived at their destination the guards led them through a labyrinth of dark tunnels. Eventually they made it to the reception where a human secretary was typing on a computer.

"Heidi," said Jane, "tell the Master Aro that we have arrived with his guests." Heidi nodded at this, her eyes barely moving from the computer screen. "At the moment the master is currently feeding he will be done soon though". At the mention of feeding the guard's eyes flashed red. Heidi finished on the computer and directed Kaname and Yuki to a table.

"Is there anything I can get you while you wait?"said Heidi.

"Just three glasses of water please," said Yuki. Heidi nodded at this and fetched them their water. When she returned with the water Yuki took out a box of blood tablets from her bag, in each glass she dropped one of the tablets. She handed the blood water to Seiren and Kaname. She took her own glass and drained it. Once she had finished she took out a tissue and dabbed at her mouth, the tissue staining red. The guards stared at this in fascination except for Jane, who refused to be impressed. She was, but she didn't show it.

"Master Aro will see you," said Heidi. Kaname stood up, offering his arm to Yuki who took it. Seiren followed Heidi directly in front of Yuki and Kaname. They approached an old, highly polished wooden door. Heidi knocked twice and opened it. Inside there was a low stage on which three black, commanding thrones stood. In the middle throne sat a man with long black hair and blood-red eyes.

"This is Master Aro," said Heidi. After introducing them she left the room. "Lord and Lady Kuran, may I say it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Aro came down from his throne, shook Kaname's hand and kissed Yuki's.

"Let's get down to business," said Aro, "I do hate dilly-dallying."

"I understand that my uncle has been creating a disturbance in one of your lands. A few years ago I had quite a large fight with him. He had created what we call 'Level E' vampires; an army of them. They are unrefined and simply crave blood. They have no sense of...humanity if that is a word I can use." Said Kaname, Yuki nodded to confirm his statement. "We thought however," continued Kaname, "that Ridou had been vanquished, if he is indeed alive again, you have my word that we will do everything in our power to kill him again."

"When you say 'we', Lord Kuran, you can't seriously expect me to believe that you and your wife will vanquish him, if he is as powerful as you say," commented Aro.

"Of course not" replied Kaname a slight smirk appearing on his face. "We have the Vampire Knights: a select few nobles who possess interesting...powers. They fought against him last time at my side and they will again this time." Aro nodded at this information.

"Lord Kuran, you mention that your 'Knights' have powers, so do the Cullens you will be working with. Of course these vampires' powers are purely individual. They have the power of telepathy, one can change emotions, one gets snatches of future happenings, one has a form of shield and the other by touch can project her thoughts."

At this Kaname thought of his own Knights and their powers. "One of my Knights has the ability to conjure and control fire, one can conjure and control ice, one possesses lightning or electricity related abilities, one can make other vampires kill each other or themselves and the last has a whip-like weapon which develops from his blood. Then I have Seiren and another who are very good with weapons."

Aro nodded appreciatively at Kaname's words; what incredible powers to have at your disposal. "Once this little matter is cleared up we should definitely talk some more. Now what about your pretty little wife here, if you like I could some a safe place arranged for her to stay. She has no means of protecting herself."

At this Kaname scoffed. "I would love for that to happen but unfortunately Yuki here would be very against the idea."

"Not to mention," added Yuki, "I do have the means to protect myself." And from her bag she withdrew the Artemis rod. Clenching the rod with both hands, it retracted to its full length, the axe-shaped head on the end gleaming maliciously.

"Ah, I take back what I said then," smiled Aro, who looked as though he had just been given a new toy. "Now if you don't mind I would like to test something out. You see my two guards, Alec and Jane, have powers that act telepathically. Jane can cause a person great pain just by looking at them. Alec on the other hand cuts off all the senses on someone's body. Causes quite a numb feeling," said Aro, his face grinning as if he was remembering a past experience. "Now what I want to do is test it on you to see if it affects you, obviously not Jane that would cause a bit of a dilemma, but Alec's." Upon hearing his name Alec stepped out of the shadows.

"Master do not concern yourself with this play, please, allow me to do it" Seiren spoke.

Aro raised a n eyebrow. "A servant that speaks without being spoken to... how strange."

At this Yuki furiously retorted, "Seiren is not a servant! She is a friend and a Vampire Knight!"

Kaname put a restraining arm on Yuki, who was reaching for the Artemis rod in her handbag. "That's enough, Yuki." He turned to his vampire bodyguard. "Seiren, you will go through this first."

Seiren nodded and then Aro motioned for Alec to commence. Kaname looked closely at Seiren, looking for signs that something had happened. Suddenly Seiren flinched. Her eyes were unfocused, and she almost toppled to the ground if Yuki hadn't stepped in to catch her. This in itself was a sure sign that Seiren was affected. Alec stopped and Aro motioned for Kaname to have his turn. Once again Aro nodded for Alec to commence. This time even after five minutes Kaname gave no sign have anything strange happening to him.

Aro's dry lips curved into a smile. He was fascinated at this. As he started to say something Kaname interrupted him.

"Yuki and I really should go. We have a long flight ahead of us and Ridou really does need to be exterminated once and for all. Thank you for your hospitality." Aro nodded in agreement, not showing his shock or surprise.

"Once this sticky situation has been cleared up do come and visit, it's been..." Aro paused as if looking for the right word, "enlightening". He handed Kaname an envelope, "Here is the Cullens' address. They will expect you in two days."

At this, Kaname, Seiren and Yuki left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>SaturnXK: And so this chapter was written by the lovely Miss Rinfan595. She did a good job, ne? Better than some of her <em>other <em>ones... if you get what I mean *looks at her pointedly* I'm joking. Hehehe *sweatdrop***

**Rinfan595: Well SaturnXK THANKS. just so you know I was all for Caius playing beach volleyball instead of looking bored but hey SaturnXK is the boss *sighs*. Just imagine it Caius with barbie long blonde hair, totally albino skin, SPARKLING *gags* but hey I had a spas attack just thinking bout it *grins* hope you enjoyed the chapter and tell us what you thought or if you have any ideas, they are welcome. **

**SaturnXK: Excuse me, but it's called BEING IN-CHARACTER. Readers hate it when characters are OOC, unless it's a crack-fic. Right?**

**So, anyhow. Please review~!**

**Rinfan595: Hey what can I say she's the boss for a reason *glares at Saturn* **


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys,

Saturn and I would just like to let you know that our story at the moment is on hold. We'll try to get chapters up when we can but we've just started school and our work schedules are really hectic. We're both really sorry but at the moment we're doing the best we can. So what I'm trying to really say is that the next chapter might not come out for a while.

Thank you all for your amazing reviews and for supporting us,

SaturnXK and Rinfan595

THIS IS NOT DUE TO A WRITERS BLOCK ITS DUE TO TOO MUCH HOMEWORK BLAME THE TEACHERS

=D


	4. End of Haitus

To our Readers,

Thank you so much for your support wether it was reading this story or favouriting the story or reviewing the story etc. etc.

We wrote and uploaded the hiatus of our story on the 30th of January this year (2012). We are taking that hiatus down TODAY.

We will have another chapter up for you in approximately 3-4 weeks.

Thank you to everyone for your support and understanding and not sending us death threats or whatever.

Sakifan595 (used to be Rinfan595 but I changed my name) and Saturn XK

P.S Thank you to these people:

alexjjije

Wonderingmoon

risa and rila

SaKuRa-Blossom29

Rafaeru

Lupin and Tonks Forever

monkeygirl123

jennifera111

Crimson-Rose-VK

yinngoh

Rhiannon the Mage

Sygonia

Spider's Thread

kittenxxx

LadyKuran

A.

DWF

We'll hear from you soon hopefully


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys,

This is a message from Sakifan595 and SaturnXK,

Sorry if you think this is an update, its not but at the same time sorta is.

Saturn and I are a lot older now and we don't have the heart to continue with this story and because a lot of you really like it we have decided to put it up for grabs/adoption.

Please inbox me if you are interested in taking over this story and we're sorry but if we had continued it, it just wouldn't be what it should be.

For those of you interested in taking over PM me or something and I can talk to you about what we had originally planned would happed etc. etc. but we really don't mind what you do with it.

We're really sorry.

SaturnXK and Sakifan595


End file.
